Mukyū Shunkō (Seireitou)
during her match with .Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 15-16}} ( ), | number = | used by = }} The Mukyū Shunkō (無窮瞬閧, "Tireless Flash War Cry") is regarded as the "completed form" (完全体, kanzentai) of the technique. Though many specialists have arrived at different answers in how to perfect the Shunkō, this is a method developed by of the . During the , he had taught it to , who had been searching for a way to perfect her own version of the technique.Bleach story; Sky Leopardess Soaring Overview Despite being a highly powerful and effective combat technique, combining Hakuda with the concepts of , the Shunkō is not without its weaknesses. Given its foundation in Kidō, those who specialize in Hakuda already find themselves meddling with an otherwise foreign concept, but beyond that, the explosive and significantly chaotic features of the technique make it far too dangerous to actively utilize without the proper training.Bleach manga; Chapter 158, page 17 Furthermore, there exists the problem that against Kidō specialists, an imperfect Shunkō can prove more disastrous than beneficial. Wielding the Shunkō as a special technique makes it no different than a Kidō spell, meaning that techniques geared toward countering spells can work even against the Shunkō.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 3 Due to the fact that is used to perform the Shunkō, how the Hakudaka perceives and understands the form's aspects is significantly reflected onto the nature of their Shunkō as well, meaning that if they innately view it as a spell, it will behave like a spell. However, if they instead perceive it as their own strength, as a part of themselves, then the energies pulled in to invoke Shunkō belong to the Hakudaka as if it were their own . Therefore, the Mukyū Shunkō was created with the premise of how to turn the Shunkō entirely into one's own power rather than as some special combat technique. In other words, Mukyū Shunkō is the act of making Shunkō "belong" to its user. Sealing and Releasing Mukyū Shunkō operates under the premise of first "sealing" (密封, mikkoku) and then "releasing" (解放, kaihō). According to Guren, the entirety of Shunkō's power is sealed within the body, prompting only a faint layer of reiatsu reflective of the Shunkō's element to surround the martial artist. In order to maximize the efficiency of Shunkō's power, the user only releases the full brunt of the reiatsu during moments of attack and defense. However, this is noted as being relatively difficult, while also posing undue burdens on inexperienced users. Due to the fact that the Shunkō is not permitted release save only for those specific instances of attack and defense, the Mukyū Shunkō can strain the body for those not entirely accustomed to it. Suì-Fēng, who had spent only three days with the completed form of the technique, was not able to fully contain the Shunkō for long periods of time, often needing to release the wind reiatsu and swirl it around her body like a whirlpool before reeling the power back inside her. Though she has not yet mastered the Mukyū Shunkō, her level of completion enabled her to fight with the Shunkō with ease while maintaining its full power. During the instances that she was able to keep the Shunkō fully sealed inside her, the only indication of the Shunkō's wind reiatsu was a gentle breeze that surrounded her torso, with her hair routinely fluttering about as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 15-16 Taken even further, the principles of sealing and releasing enable some to even localize where the Shunkō materializes. In Guren's case, he demonstrates the ability to perform Shunkō only at his arms or legs, depending upon the need. While teaching and subsequently sparring with Suì-Fēng, Guren had initially only used Shunkō in his right arm, fending off the majority of the young Captain's assault.Bleach story; Sky Leopardess Soaring would later observe the Mukyū Shunkō and adapt the principle to his own through the mastery of . By reeling in the entirety of the aura manifested around him by the technique, he would appear to have no outward reiatsu, with only a faint hue of aura radiating off of his body like steam. References Behind the Scenes This article draws inspiration from both the ideas of Goku's Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Vegeta's God-to-Blue technique from the anime and manga series, Dragon Ball Super.